


假哥哥变真哥哥

by uchiha_clan



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 02:36:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20649806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uchiha_clan/pseuds/uchiha_clan
Summary: 灭族前，四战斑「取代」鼬成为小佐助哥哥，然后每天过着边秀恩爱（划掉）调戏弟弟，边拯救宇智波的故事，HE。ps，除了小佐助，包括父母在内都忘了鼬的存在。





	1. 哥哥，你在哪里，快回来吧

**Author's Note:**

> 灭族前，四战斑「取代」鼬成为小佐助哥哥，然后每天过着边秀恩爱（划掉）调戏弟弟，边拯救宇智波的故事，HE。ps，除了小佐助，包括父母在内都忘了鼬的存在。

“鸣鸣鸣...”要是换作平时，不是抱着心爱的小恐龙布偶紧紧地靠在家中二楼卧室窗前，凝望着那个熟悉得不能再熟悉的身影归来，就是窝在前者温暖怀抱别扭地撒娇一下，同时不自觉地治愈着那颗疲惫心灵的宇智波族长家萌物──小佐助，像只被主人遗弃的可怜小动物般，双手抱膝，独自坐在离家有一段距离的南贺川的岸边，一边呼喊，一边悲痛地哭泣。“哥哥...对不起...我错了...你快点回来吧...只要你回来...我发誓以后再也不把你偷偷藏起来的零食（三色丸子）交给妈妈丢掉了...虽然妈妈经常抱怨甜食吃多了会怎样怎样（容易长胖、蛀牙，还会变笨）...但不管哥哥变成什么样子（哪怕胖得像猪一样；哪怕牙齿全掉光了；哪怕老是忘记跟他这“独一无二”弟弟的各种约定；）小佐助都最最最最最喜欢哥哥了...”

此情此景，凑巧被正在睡午觉的“河中女神”看见了，为了尽早解决烦人噪音问题，回到床上去继续作她的春秋大梦——跟心爱的儿子们和整个世界合为一体、永不分离，下一刻，她暗暗催动法力（卓罗）让身体悬浮在半空中，接着，又白又长又茂密的头发如蜘蛛丝般，瞬间把眼前小小的噪音制造器缠得密不通风，除了那张布满惊恐的可爱小脸蛋外。“小鬼，这里是哀家的宁静度假地，绝不容任何人破坏（亵渎）这份美好...”只见，她厌恶地皱皱眉头，用富岳平时教训小佐助般威严的声音说。“不过你放心，接下来我会让你慢慢哭个饱、哭个够...”

“哥哥，哥哥...。”无缘无故地被陌生人冷声叱责，小佐助眼眶里的泪水更是止不住的涌了出来，他不知道眼前这个凶巴巴的女人为何如此生气，只知道他把最爱的哥哥不小心弄丢了，要是他找不到哥哥一起回家，该怎么办？一想到这，小佐助也顾不得全身各处传来的疼痛和脚下突然凌空的恐惧，断断续续又委屈巴巴地哭诉着刚才发生“那事情”的经过，毕竟“哭闹”是小孩子特有的权利啊。“鸣鸣鸣...都怪小佐助不听哥哥的话...明明哥哥难得休假在家却非要缠着哥哥陪自己到后山小森林玩捉迷藏...在回来的时候又照例跑到河边去玩...害得哥哥为了救我而落水，再也没有浮上来...”

“别哭、别哭，我的小宝贝...”自古女人这种生物最受不了可（怜）爱的小（生命）东西，更别说小佐助还有几分其双胞胎儿子（羽村）的影子，“河中女神”一看就更是母爱泛滥，先是温柔的伸手替他拭去小脸的泪痕，接着轻轻甩一下头稳稳地将他放回岸上，然后把伸缩自如的白发慢慢的卷了回去，非常正式地自我介绍了一遍。“哀家是从月球来的女神，又名辉夜姬，无论你有什么困难，哀家都可以帮你解决啊。”

“女神姨姨...真的吗？”刚刚死里逃生的小佐助，猛地抬起头，看着那双白色眼睛半信半疑道。“你真的可以把哥哥还给我吗？我的哥哥是个“器量”很大很大的“男人”啊。”“你等一下，哀家去去就回...”于是凭着小佐助提供的重要线索，我们无所不能的辉夜姬就沉到河底，过了一会儿浮了上来，手中拎着一个总是把“我的兄弟就是你的兄弟”挂在嘴边，身材高大的黑长直男人问道。“小宝贝，他是你的哥哥吗？”

虽然鼬曾经不止一次的告诫弟弟要对别人的帮助心存感恩，但小佐助真的无法容忍“哥哥”这神圣字眼，跟对面那个看起来超级白痴的男人扯上任何关系（不知何解，小佐助一看到那人就想到了同期中老跟自己过不去的白痴吊车尾），彷彿在侮辱了他心目中最完美的鼬。“鸣鸣鸣...哥哥才不是这样的啦...哥哥他明明像花一样美丽...长长的头发也非常非常漂亮...眼睛有时会变得像“番茄”般闪闪发亮...眼底下还、还有很漂亮的...什么的...绝不是这么一副蠢样啊...”

闻言，辉夜姬又沉入河底，过了一会儿又浮了上来，一手拎着先前因被小佐助嫌弃而万分沮丧的黑长直男人，一手拎着另一个完全合符小佐助要求简直漂亮得过分的妖孽男人，再次问道。“小宝贝，这次应该没错了吧？...漂亮的长头发...彩色眼影...面瘫脸的...绝美花美男...”

“不是、不是──”连续两次寻找“哥哥”失败，小佐助急得有如热锅上的蚂蚁，即使年纪还少他也看出对面那个跟自己有几分相像的男人真的完美得无可挑剔，甚至比鼬多了一份不属于人类的神圣感觉（还有种说不出的亲切感），尽管如此，他宇智波佐助的哥哥永远只有宇智波鼬一个人，他灵机一动道。“对了，哥哥虽然已经是大人...但年纪却比我大五岁...还、还有哥哥的衣服背后印着跟小佐助一样...大大的团扇...哥哥说这是“家人”的象征啊。”他边说边转过身来，将自己的背部留给了对方。

“好的，哀家明白了...”辉夜姬再三地沉入河底，过了一会儿又浮了上来，由于双手同时拎着两个人，所以干脆把第三个人用头发缠着直接抛到了小佐助的跟前。“小宝贝，以后他就是你哥哥了...（炸毛）长头发...（美人）卧茧...（跟你一样都是）团扇家徽和兄弟控...（暴娇）花美男...”顿了顿，又道。“至于年龄差距...哀家可以把他变回少年时期的样子...这样就没问题了。”此时此刻，辉夜姬可说是将（遗传给宇智波和千手）自说自话本领发挥得淋漓尽致登峰造极，接着，额头上突然出现的第三只（呃，用小佐助的话说就是被很多很多蝌蚪吃掉了一大半却依旧闪闪发亮的番茄啦）眼睛，对着地上的男人射出了一道浓烈得让人睁不开眼的白光。

待到白光过后，一个看起来十二三岁的黑短炸少年出现在原来的地方，而一直默默隐藏在辉夜姬身上连模样也看不清的黑影见时候已经不早了，悄悄地提醒道。“妈妈，晚餐时间到了，我们快回家吧。”“嗯...。”就这样，包括辉夜姬在内一行四人（因陀罗、千手柱间、黑绝）就沉入河底，但跟之前不同的是从此再也没有浮出水面。临离开前，众人还不忘各自补一句。“妈妈，走吧...”“小宝贝...要跟“哥哥”好好相处哦...哀家真的要走了...再见了...”“斑斑，我会在黄泉路上等你...别忘了我们“把酒交杯”的约定哦...”“哼，好好加油吧，拥有我（卓罗）的两位转生者...”

“等、等一下...。”彷彿溺水之人想要抓住最后的救命稻草般，小佐助立即冲上前去，却被身后少年模样的斑一下子拉住，然后二话不说把他娇小的身体扔到肩膀上，就像托着一包大米般牢牢禁锢着他的腰间，朝着小佐助和鼬来时的方向一步步走去。“混蛋，你快放我下来...你要带我去哪里？”“小鬼，要叫哥哥，或者（像泉奈般喊我）斑哥哥也可以。”斑立即纠正他，但却没有停下脚步也没有回头，反而略带威胁地说道。“还有，不按时回家（吃饭）会有什么后果，你应该比我更清楚吧？”

小佐助原本还想反驳点什么，就听到斑突然大声喊了一句“我回来了。”，但更不可思议的还在后头，前来迎接两人穿着一条纯白围裙的母亲，不仅没把他们的奇怪姿势当一回事，还亲切地回了句“欢迎回来，看来小佐助今天跟哥哥玩得很开心，都舍不得从哥哥身上下来，斑你先带小佐助去洗洗手，等爸爸下班回来就可以开饭了哦。”

“妈妈，你刚才叫他什么？”听着美琴对“冒牌哥哥”的称呼，小佐助顿时一脸懵逼。“这个人才不是我的哥哥，我的哥哥是...。”他话还未说完，就被一把温柔的女声和愤怒的男声同时打断。“哥哥是不是又做了什么事情惹你生气了，小佐助？”“混帐小子，谁教你那么不分尊卑，没大没小，不尊重哥哥...”不知道什么时候站在两人身后的富岳，正好看到上面的这一幕，天知道，身为一家之主的他早就看不惯美琴和“斑”娇纵小儿子和弟弟的教养方式，先不提他们那代人在战场上渡过了整个童年，就是“斑”在他这个年纪已经从忍校毕业，当上下忍执行各式各样的任务了，那像小佐助般整天抱着哥哥送他的破布偶在家跑跑跳跳，除了向（哥哥／妈妈）撤娇就是向（哥哥／妈妈）撤娇，再这样下去不要说独当一面，就连自保也成问题吧，为了小佐助将来着想，不得不狠下心肠来锻鍊他。“今天晚上罚你不准吃饭，回自己房间去面壁思过，没有想清楚前不许出来，知道吗？”

“爸爸...”x2 “你们两个不要替他说话，我已经决定了...你还不快给我下来！”尽管不明白为什么爸爸妈妈会把这个来历不明的男人当成鼬，但小佐助知道再说下去只会让父亲更加生气，怯怯的甩下一句“是的，父亲。”，便赌气（从斑肩膀上）跳了下来，幸好斑眼明手快接住了他才不致受伤。“小佐助，你没事吧？”“不要扶他！！”“妈妈，我没事。”说罢，小佐助轻轻的推开斑站起来，转身快步奔回自己的房间去“静思己过”，才不，是思念被遗忘的鼬啦。“哥哥，你在哪里，快回来吧。”

tbc


	2. 弟弟是爱，不是包袱

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 灭族前，四战斑「取代」鼬成为小佐助哥哥，然后每天过着边秀恩爱（划掉）调戏弟弟，边拯救宇智波的故事，HE。ps，除了小佐助，包括父母在内都忘了鼬的存在。

当小佐助好不容易追了上去，斑早就洗漱完毕正用（不知从哪里来的、印着腐皮寿司图案）毛巾擦拭着那张超欠扁的脸孔，他想也没想便走到洗面台跟斑挤在一块儿，反正昨晚两人已经做了不少以往只会跟哥哥做的事（洗澡、擦背、泡澡、抱抱、穿衣、吹发、睡觉等）也不差这一样吧，更何况，这里是他生活了数年的家，凭什么要他反过来避着斑这个混蛋，那他岂不太没面子了！

“真慢啊，小鬼。”瞧着镜中的小佐助像个神经病般，时而轻皱眉头，时而粉拳紧握，时而展颜一笑，时而咬牙切齿，斑不失时机地讥讽了一句，同时，给他腾出了足够的空间，免得等下被他不入流的“水遁”波及而把衣服弄得脏兮兮，即便四战后期斑曾经仅穿一条黑色长裤决战九大尾兽，但也不代表他是一个不注重仪容仪表的“懒”男人吧。“...还以为你追不上我的步伐呢？”

闻言，小佐助冷哼一声，看了一眼斑为他挤好牙膏的牙刷和那只盛满大半杯水的漱口杯，又看了一眼比他高出好几颗番茄、嘴巴非常臭的斑本尊，很是不屑地道。“...多管闲事。”话虽这样说，但他还是把这件（跟越来越抽不出时间陪伴弟弟，兄弟俩偶然在一起才能做）小事记在心上，接着一手拿着牙刷，一手拿着漱口杯，开始仔细、认真地刷牙，边刷边唱着那首三岁到八十岁都朗朗上口的刷牙歌。

“啊～把嘴巴打开的话...细菌先生你好阿...不要阿！刷牙什么的不行啊！...细菌先生向我求饶了...才不要～才不要～...我就是要刷牙啦～...才不想要蛀牙啦～...再见啦...细菌先生...（涮涮涮 涮涮涮）（涮涮涮 涮牙）（涮涮涮 涮牙）...呀～救救我～...（涮涮涮 涮涮涮）（涮涮涮 涮牙）（涮涮涮 涮涮涮）（涮涮涮 涮牙）...鸣啊～不要啊～...。”

“哈哈哈...”虽说但凡弟控眼中，无论弟弟做什么包括吃喝拉撒睡都是那么的可爱，正如兄控心中，哪怕是骗人跟被骗也无损于哥哥如同神一般的完美和伟大，但让斑万万没想到的是，眼前这傲娇小鬼竟然可以可爱到这种程度，彷彿一本为读者带来惊喜不断的书本般，拥有让人一看就爱不释手的致命魔力，顿时忍俊不禁笑了起来。“小佐助，你果然很可爱啊。”

“混蛋斑，不准说我可爱。”天知道，遗传了（宇智波第一美人）母亲美貌的小佐助，最讨厌别人说他可爱——曾几何时，被四代夫人钏奈误以为是女孩子那件事，成了他最不堪回首的黑历史，不过还是有一个例外的，每每撩弟高手鼬边摸他的小刺毛头，边露出宠溺笑容，边说他可爱时，小佐助都会非常不争气的涨红着脸，活脱脱一个口不对心小女生般，言行不一（划掉）奶声奶气地反驳道。“哥哥，可爱是用来形容女孩子...小佐助是男孩子！”

但两人都知道，小佐助生气归生气，却也从来并不真正放在心上，还有一点点...呃，再加一点点...的高兴啦，想到这里，小佐助不自觉地吞了吞口水，结果一不小心把牙膏泡沫也“吃”进肚子里了。“糟...糟了...”立马意识到不对的他，第一时间将手中多余的东西统统扔掉，双手紧紧抓住洗面台边缘位置，撕心裂肺地吐了起来。“怎么办...哥哥说过...即使（那支）牙膏像他最爱的番茄般酸酸甜甜，也不能当番茄般吃下去...不然就会在肚子里长出一株满是牙膏的大树...就像吃掉西瓜籽会长出一株大大的西瓜树般...。”

听着（入戏太深）小佐助极其绝望的悲鸣，斑收起了笑容把毛巾丢在一旁，强行扭过那颗黑色小脑袋，低下头，以餐桌上哥哥替弟弟“吃”掉脸上饭粒般的坦然自若，伸出舌头把嘴唇四周的牙膏泡沫舔干净，直截了当道。“小鬼，我不管你口中的哥哥跟你说了什么...或者他的写轮眼真的看得太远了，所以看不到近在咫尺的这几个汉字...“可吞食”吧。”

话音刚落，斑把小佐助专用的儿童牙膏（印着大大的草莓图案）给他递上去，当然还不忘逗弄他一番。“对不起，小佐助，哥哥我居然忘记了你还看不懂如此简单的汉字呢，呵呵。”真是孰可忍孰不可忍，斑这混蛋嘲笑戏弄他就算了，谁叫他打不过斑，但敢在他面前侮辱他最爱的哥哥就绝对不可原谅了，即便他打不过斑，于是，向来非常容易在哥哥面前羞红着脸的小佐助，依旧红着一张（既羞且怒）脸，转过头去，继续完成手上未完的工作（擦牙→洗脸→抹脸），彷彿刚才什么事都没发生过。

“啧。”只不过，斑还来不及感叹小佐助在一夕之间长大（竟然比大佐助更早学会了什么叫隐忍？），他突然狠狠的踢了斑一脚，甩下一句“去死吧，大混蛋！”就夺门而出。“果然还是个小孩子...”看着他弱小无比的背影消失在门外，斑深深的叹了一口气，不知道该庆幸小佐助是瞄准大腿猛地踢出一脚？还是遗憾中招的部位不是男人最痛的地方？有道是，乐是人生的追求，痛才是活着的感觉。“不过话又说回来，居然对自家弟弟使出这种低劣的技俩，“鼬”真是个差劲的哥哥...。”像是嘲讽某个不在这里的人，又像是自嘲犯上相同错误的自己。

即使过了那么久，每次回想起时还是记忆犹新，斑曾发誓要拼命保护生命里最珍贵的存在、家中排行最小的弟弟泉奈——这个永远把哥哥当成世界中心的“笨”弟弟，总是一方面害怕哥哥被信任的人欺骗，另一方面却对哥哥的话深信不疑，不管是斑为了避免泉奈小时候乱“吃”东西卡住喉咙而编出的谎言（除了吓唬弟弟说，吃掉不该吃掉的东西会在肚子里长出各式各样的大树，还在一段不长不短的时间“嘴对嘴地喂食”因被团子噎住（喉咙）差点窒息的弟弟，美其名曰，想让年幼弟弟更好的消化食物），还是已经长大成人的弟弟在战场上遭受重创时安慰他的那番说词“泉奈，振作点，（哥哥）我会救你...”，抑或答应弥留之际还想着把眼睛（光明）献（留）给哥哥的弟弟，守护（不再把自己当成同伴）宇智波族人的最后约定。“泉奈，这一次，哥哥不会再让你失望，哥哥向你保証！”斑神情坚定地说着，俊冷的面容上满是肃杀之意。“宇智波鼬，这（小佐助）哥哥我是当定了。”

“可恶。”从浴室出来后，小佐助一刻不停地朝着餐厅方向逃跑（划掉）奔去，心中愤愤不平，虽然哥哥总是搬出那句听得他耳朵快要起茧的话“对不起，小佐助，下一次吧”来推搪自己，但妈妈告诉过他“故意说假话／隐瞒事情事实才是说谎”，因此“工作永远做不完”的哥哥从来没有欺骗过他这“愚蠢”弟弟的意图和动机，即便斑说的都是真的（说实在的，小佐助当然不希望在他圆滚滚的肚子里长出一株牙膏树，如果非要选一株大树的话，他选最爱的哥哥...到时就有很多小哥哥整天陪着自己玩...哦不，练手里剑才对，嘻嘻），也是被某个像斑般老奸巨猾什么的混蛋所欺骗了，错不在哥哥、责任亦不在哥哥。

“哥哥是完美的！”下一刻，想哥哥想得浑然忘我的他，一边推开餐厅的门，一边大声吼道。“小佐助，一大清早，你吼什么？”富岳很不想承认，当小佐助风风火火杀进来时，着实吓了他一跳，但多亏那张不苟言笑的面瘫脸和手中紧握着的那份皱巴巴的报纸，让他一家之主的威严成功保存下来，大声喝斥。“你是嫌之前对你的惩罚不够重吗？”小佐助不敢正视父亲愠怒的脸色，低垂着头，小声喊了一句。“对不起，父亲。”

“早安，父亲。”抢在富岳再度开口前，光明正大的跟在小佐助后头的斑，三步并两步走上前，将他不着痕迹地护到了身后，彷彿看不到刚才发生的那一幕，微笑着说。“早安，母亲。”

“哼，你现在倒知道要躲在“哥哥”背后了...”看着小儿子那副没出息的样子，富岳露出一脸痛心疾首的表情，数落他。“看来你昨晚还是有好好反省、检讨自己（对哥哥）的态度...但没有人（包括你的哥哥）有义务，照顾你一辈子，你明白吗？”“父亲，我...”“不，照顾（及保护）弟弟是身为哥哥的人，终其一生去努力实现的目标。”“斑，宇智波不需要连自己也保护不了的废物。”“那是因为他们器量不够，连自己的弟弟都保护不了的人，根本比废物还不如，试问这样的人有何资格承担起一族的未来！”“小佐助、斑，你们两个快过来吃早饭吧，别凉了。”一直默默地把父子三人的互动“看”在眼里的美琴，知道丈夫只是爱之深恨之切，将瓦斯炉的火熄掉，转身替大小儿子打圆场说。

“好的，母亲。”随即，斑一把牵过呆若木鸡的弟弟那只白白胖胖的小手，走到餐桌旁各自坐在属于自己的位置上。“父亲，母亲，斑、斑哥哥...”看在斑替他当了一回挡箭牌和那番打动人心引人共鸣的话份上，素来不喜欢欠别人东西的小佐助如其所愿地喊了一声“斑哥哥”作为回报，接着，在面前的蛋包饭上头洒下美味的番茄酱汁，先是画出一个笑脸，然后再加上两道法令纹，原本他是这样打算的，但手不小心一滑，就变成了一个大大的眼袋（卧蚕）...，不知想到什么，我们这位小小的艺术家，忽地咧嘴一笑，吐了吐舌头道。“我开动了。”

“小佐助果然很喜欢哥哥呢。”尽管因为Madara和Izuna的前车之鉴，让身兼族长和父亲的富岳不希望、也不愿意看到兄弟俩太过亲近或者太过疏远（最好维持在上下级般不冷不热的兄弟关系），深怕他们迟早会毁了对方，可是身为母亲的美琴却不这样认为，在她看来，Madara之所以强大，不仅仅是出于个人天赋和努力，还有即使赌上一切也要保护重要之人的决心，故意装出一副深受打击的模样说。“妈妈真的很妒忌啊。”小佐助最受不了哥哥和妈妈露出这么难过的表情，急忙澄清。“小佐助（最）喜欢哥哥，也喜欢妈妈和爸爸...。”

“斑，最近暗部的任务很忙吗？你已经很久没有参加族里聚会，即使你是我儿子，别人也难免会对你议论纷纷。”这时，正在跟父亲谈话的斑，用眼角余光瞥一眼身旁的小团子和他的可爱吃相，唇边扯出不易察觉的笑意。“父亲，我明白了，下次我会准时出席的。”“嗯，明白就行，只要你以后在大家面前多露面，不再一昧地保持着沉默，别人就不会一直误解你。”原以为要费好一番唇舌才能“说服”这个外表看似温驯，事实上很有（自己）想法的大儿子，哪里想到事情的发展居然如此顺利，富岳心情大好。“好了，斑，吃完早饭就去暗部吧，另外，今晚我要加班，美琴，不用等我吃饭了...小佐助也可以早一点上床睡觉。”

“我吃饱了。”×2“父亲，我先走了。”斑站起身，朝着（秉持快吃快拉美德）弟弟打了个眼色，道。“小佐助要来送哥哥我吗？”小佐助心中忍不住诽谤，斑这可恶的家伙，居然在爸爸妈妈面前这样说，要是他拒绝的话，一定会发生比昨晚更凄惨的事情吧（他真的很不明白，仅仅因为他之前不肯喊斑哥哥，斑就非要“饿死”他不可吗？虽然喊一句“哥哥”也不会少一块肉的说，虽然他已经喊了斑一次“哥哥”的说，虽然...。），逼得他不得不像平时般赶紧跟了上去。“小佐助，别那么不通气，爸爸妈妈也需要独处的时间（正确来说，是母亲需要父亲更多关心与陪伴，毕竟放眼世界家庭主妇都是付出最多收获最少的工作啊）。”

斑一边在他的前面不紧不慢的走着，一边漫不经心地道。“即使是夫妻，也不能在孩子跟前有太多（肢体上或言语上的）亲密举动。”总是不自觉被斑牵着鼻子走的小佐助，疑惑地问道。“为什么？”“为什么呢？因为...”斑故意吊一下他的胃口，才慢吞吞的娓娓道来。“恋爱跟结婚是两回事，结婚只是为了生儿育女、传宗接代，其他任何目的（爱情和性福）都会扭曲婚姻的意义（真实含意）。”

“可是，小佐助长大后要嫁给哥哥哦...还跟哥哥打勾勾盖印章了。”小佐助听罢，内心很是纠结，五岁时，三不五时被哥哥抛下在家中和室的他，偶然从边照看着小儿子边摺着衣服边看着电视的妈妈，最爱的月九剧学到一个新词语——结婚，便立刻追问后者这是什么意思，结果得到了下面的答案“小佐助，结婚就是...像爸爸妈妈般一直生活在一起，一起悲痛，一起快乐，以对方（男方）意志为自己（女方）意志...就像哥哥晚上唸给小佐助的童话绘本里...公主和王子克服种种困难后“幸福”生活在一起喔，明白了吗？”

于是为了跟哥哥一直一直生活在一起，一方面不用再把哥哥借给别人（止水），另一方面又不用怕哥哥会被别人（泉）拿三色丸子拐走，当夜，小佐助就向站在玄关的哥哥发动突袭（划掉）求婚了，并成功得到一个“等他长大后两人就结婚”的敷衍（划掉）甜蜜约定。“隔壁的姨姨老是抱怨说，生孩子比打针更痛上几千万倍，而哥哥向来舍不得让小佐助痛，但小佐助也舍不得让哥哥痛呀，所以小佐助跟哥哥结婚后要生很多很多孩子。”

“小鬼，那你就好好努力吧。”对斑而言，每个人都应该有做梦的权利，否则当初斑就不会相信南贺神社石碑上，那个见鬼的忍术（无限月读）能够拯救世界什么的...简直就是他宇智波斑人生中最大的耻辱！“我会耐心地等...”等你忘记鼬，等你愿意接受我，反正斑比任何人都有耐心，除了...。“我们今晚见吧。”  
说着说着，两人不知不觉走到玄关，斑坐下去匆匆穿上忍者鞋，然后站起来跟他比出一个okay手势。“小佐助，哥哥我走了。”就在小佐助不明所以之际，额头上忽然传来熟悉又陌生的疼痛，忍不住抬手捂了捂，满脸委屈的瞪着眼前（连鼬最擅长的“截额头”也模仿不来）的冒牌货哥哥。“混蛋，你干嘛？好痛啊。”

斑没有搭理他，推开门走了出去，抬头望着那刺眼的阳光，自言自语。“既然你敢把手伸到宇智波来，就表示你已准备好迎接失败吧...志村团藏。”

tbc


	3. 糊里糊涂的被“吃干抹净”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 灭族前，四战斑「取代」鼬成为小佐助哥哥，然后每天过着边秀恩爱（划掉）调戏弟弟，边拯救宇智波的故事，HE。ps，除了小佐助，包括父母在内都忘了鼬的存在。

“...哥哥，你怎么还不回来呢？小佐助等你好久好久了。”不知过了多久，房间的门再次被拉开，斑走了进来，坐到床边，驾轻就熟地捞起了“躲”在被子里，如怨妇般哭哭啼啼絮絮叨叨的小团子，连带被子一起抱在了怀里，省得他成为宇智波第一个被自己捂死的小笨蛋，但奈何心气高，性子倔的小佐助并不领情，毫无杀伤力的小爪子死命地拍打着斑的腔膛，狐假虎威道。“你这冒牌货，快放开我，不然等小佐助真正的哥哥回来了，一定不会放过你！”

虽然不知道小佐助从哪里学来这种女儿家惯常撤娇方式，但仅用一只手就把他制服得贴贴服服的斑，显然很享受被他捶打（胸口）的感觉，彷彿回到了四战后期被不自量力的（大）佐助拿剑追着跑的有趣光景，唯一不同的是，今次两人并非站在你死我活的敌对立场，而是同仇敌忾对抗木叶高层和根等外力对宇智波迫害的同伴，一边任由他发泄自己的坏情绪，一边在他耳边戏谑道。“啧，居然还有打人的力气，亏我怕你会饿死在（我的）房间，好心好意给你送来食物...”

听到斑这番话，早就饿得饥肠辘辘的小佐助不由自主抬起头，看了一眼对方手上又大又红又好吃的番茄，忍不住吞了吞口水，斑随即打蛇随棍上，用充满诱惑的语气哄骗着。“怎样，要是你喊（我）一声哥哥，就给你吃吧。”小佐助几乎是本能地反驳道。“谁、谁会为了区区一个番茄...”不料话未说完，就被斑打断了。“既然你不想吃的话，那我就不勉强你了。”说着，斑把番茄递到嘴边，狠狠地咬了一口，才继续说下去。“忘了告诉你，这是我从厨房看到...，顺手拿来给我亲爱的弟弟（你）填饱肚子。”

“你这个混蛋...”小佐助不敢置信的瞪大眼睛，无法相信世上竟有如此坏的人，就像电视演的儿童动画里单单为了做坏事而做坏事、几乎没有个人意志的大坏蛋般，不仅偷了他的东西（要知道，对身为家中唯一咸党的小佐助而言，出现在这里的任何一颗番茄理所当然是买给他吃，没什么霸道不霸道的）还把它拿来威迫利诱什么的...出卖哥哥什么的，绝对不能原谅，遂把矛头从铁一般坚实的胸膛转向沾满汁液的可恶嘴角，然后定格在捏着番茄的那只万恶之手，气急败坏道。“还给我，这是我的！”

起初，小佐助就像大人常说的“精神战胜物质”这不二信条般，利用愤怒的力量强行支撑着有气无力的身体，接着，双方缠斗了几个会合，准确来说，应该是斑单方面在逗小佐助，就像某些恶劣的宠物饲主，前一刻才把食物递了上去，后一刻却迅速地把手收回来般，最后，意志被消磨得七七八八的小佐助自然而然累（饿）趴在斑的怀里。“小鬼，你知道自尊和尊严的分别吗？”经过刚才一番嬉闹，斑呈大字形的平躺在床上，爱怜地抚摸着压在胸口的小炸毛头，自问自答。“自尊是你对自己的评价，尊严是别人对你的评价，简言之，就像学校的老师给学生打分数般...但人死了，一切都没有意义。”

由于小佐助出生在相对和平的时代，没有亲身经历过残酷战争的洗礼，充其量在某些浅谈死亡的绘本故事理解到何谓“死亡”，譬如说，一睡不醒或者变成星星升到天上，永远守护着最爱的人们等，所以从来没有挨饿受冻过的他（并不知道因为战争而改变了人们的饮食习惯，从一天两顿饭渐渐变成一天三顿饭，甚至后来的下午茶和宵夜，更不知道人类忍受飢饿生存时间比他想像中要长得多），顿时害怕得放声大哭。“鸣鸣鸣，小佐助不要（饿）死...哥哥说过...小佐助是哥哥唯一的光明...就像天上闪耀的星星般指引哥哥前进的方向...可是，小佐助不要变成星星...要一直一直跟哥哥在一起...。”

“真是个爱哭鬼...”不知是为了拯救（自己）沾满了他眼泪鼻涕的胸膛，还是受不了他总是哭哭啼啼的样子，毕竟让“弟弟”笑着过日子是“哥哥”的责任，除了在干那回事之外（哼，不把人欺负到哭才是天下间最不称职的恋人吧），于是，斑抱着被吓唬得不轻、委屈巴巴的小佐助坐起来，然后把自己咬过一口的番茄递到他面前，半是玩笑半是威胁的开口。“要是不想饿死，就快点给我吃掉它。”同时，在心中默默补上一句。“啧，这小鬼被自己一剑穿心也没有哭出来过，但一说起跟他哥哥有关的事情就变得如同三岁孩童般不可理喻，果然还是像泉奈小时候般乖乖窝在自己怀里，边撒娇边斑哥哥、斑哥哥叫个不停的弟弟小天使比较可爱呢，即便泉奈在小佐助这年纪已经早早上战场四处砍杀敌人了。”

闻言，小佐助胡乱地抹掉脸上的泪水，目不转睛地看着眼前的男人，却迟迟没有伸出手去接，斑的耐性快要被磨光了，干脆把番茄直接塞入他的口中。“唔唔...。”伴随着几下暧昧的声音，差一点被番茄卡住喉咙的小佐助狠狠瞪了斑一眼，接着不管三七二十一，大口大口地啃咬起来。“小鬼，你这个表情，会让我误会你想把我“吃掉”当你的宵夜啊。”看着小佐助令人心动的可爱吃相，斑用低沉而磁性的嗓音感叹一般地道。

“时间不早了，你（我）该去洗澡了，不然我就把你“偷吃”番茄的事告诉父亲，到时可不是被罚“面壁思过”那么简单了。”“混蛋，明明是你硬塞给我吃的，小佐助才没有“偷吃”什么的，小佐助会把一切都告诉父亲...”“小佐助，你认为父亲究竟相信谁呢？成熟懂事的哥哥我？不成器的弟弟你？”“卑鄙。”“啧，这不过是弱者对强者的赞美罢了。”“少自作多情，谁会赞美你。”“果然是小笨蛋。”“你才笨，你全家都笨。”“......”“哼。”“小鬼，我给你一分钟时间考虑，是你自己用脚走到浴室，还是我把你架起来抬进去？”“混蛋！混蛋！混蛋...！”“如果你想把父母亲都叫过来，就尽情地大声哭喊好了。”结果，小佐助不得不屈服在斑的淫威之下，两人一前一后向着下一个“战场”前进。

接下来的发展就像走流程般，刚迈入浴室，斑很是潇洒的脱掉身上的和服，走到浴缸旁的淋浴喷头下，坐在小木凳上拿着小桶子，自顾自地清洁身体（洗脸→手脚→冲身体→洗头），直到用最后一桶水将残余在黑短炸的洗发精完全冲洗掉，回头一看，不出所料发现距离自己三步之外的小佐助衣服还好好穿在身上。“小色鬼，看够了没？”斑噗嗤一笑，继续玩味地说着。“还呆着干什么？天下没有白吃的午餐，我等着看你的“表演”啊。”原以为小佐助会恼羞成怒，扑过来一顿暴打后一走了之，但他竟然咬咬牙，把上衣裤子连内裤一并脱了下来，然后在斑身边空着的小凳子坐下，反复的在心里告诉自己，这里不是家中的浴室，而是男澡堂里...，并且一刻不停的清洗起来（洗脸→手脚→冲身体→洗头）。

然而下一刻，当小佐助把身体洗得干干净净，正要起身走进浴缸，却被人一把按了回去，斑一边拿起那条热湿毛巾，一边用不容拒绝的语气说着。“转过去，我帮你擦背。”小佐助被动地享受着斑帮他擦背，心中千头万绪难以理清，谁能想到，短短的一天，竟然发生了那么多的第一次——第一次被（哥哥以外的人）架在肩膀上、第一次被父亲责骂时因没哥哥护着而受罚挨饿、第一次被（哥哥以外的人）强行把番茄塞入嘴巴、第一次跟（哥哥以外的人）互相擦背泡澡等。不过话说回来，跟斑刚才异常粗暴的行为相比，那双彷彿蕴藏着无穷力量的手臂，力度不大不小恰到好处地在光滑幼嫩的背部摩擦，就像哥哥平时对待他般，真是要多舒服有多舒服...呸!！呸!！呸！!哥哥是完美的，才不像斑这个可恶的混蛋，除了拿他开玩笑、捉弄和威胁他，就是拿他开玩笑、捉弄和威胁他啊。

“喂，你没有家人和兄弟吗？为什么不回（家）去？”“呵呵，小鬼，你这是把我当成“离家出走”的孩子吗？”斑像是听到什么天大的笑话般，嗤声冷笑，但手上的动作并没有因此停下来，就在小佐助以为不会得到回答的时候，斑模仿他刚才的口吻阴森森地道。“那些曾经深爱着我...对我寄予厚望的人...早就变成天上的星星了。”顿了顿。“小佐助，别说我没警告过你，要是你下次再敢在我面前说这样的话，我就立刻把你的父母送到天上...陪伴他们，明白了吗？”

天知道，小（大）佐助一生之中最在乎的就只有父母、哥哥和家族，形势比人强之下，不情不愿地点点头。“嗯。”不知何解，此时此刻，他心中除了害怕外，还有一种莫名心痛的感觉。“轮到你了。”斑拿着毛巾的手在小佐助眼前晃晃，将他的神智唤回来，他伸手接过毛巾，就像破罐子破摔般，用力地擦拭着斑敏感的背部，但眼角余光偷偷打量起冒牌货哥哥一番——斑看起来跟鼬年纪差不多，不过比后者要胖了一点点，背部也显得更宽，让越来越少机会被鼬背着走回家的他，禁不住幻想“要是被斑背着（而不是架在肩膀）又会是什么感觉呢”，顶着一头看似粗硬其实挺柔软的炸毛头，手脚格外修长，不像他般手短脚短长不高，老是被三番五次借走哥哥的止水，故意在三人面前讥讽为“胖助”，哼，小佐助只是肉感，并不是胖，这可是哥哥亲口对他说的。

“小鬼果然是小鬼...”在小佐助看不到的角度，透过那块方形挂墙镜把他的一举一动都看（听）在眼（耳）里的斑，嘴角勾起一抹淡淡的嘲弄，同时不忘提醒他。“专心点...”半晌，斑突然站起来，害小佐助不小心把毛巾从其背部掉在地上，但他还来不及抗议，就被斑硬扯着手臂，把人拉起来朝浴缸那边走去，先是拿手稍微搅拌一下里面的水，接着一改先前的恶劣行径，温柔地说着。“好了，快进去，今天我们就跟小黄鸭一起泡澡吧。”

等小佐助在浴缸坐下后，斑也跟着进去坐了在他后面。“小白啊小白...”望着哥哥怕他感到无聊而特地买给他的洗澡玩伴——小黄鸭在水面载浮载沈，心思细腻敏感的小佐助也不免有些触景生情，脑海里闪现出一幕幕兄弟俩的快乐回忆，喃喃自语。“哥哥是不是讨厌小佐助才不回来...。”前半句话让斑犹豫着要不要带这小鬼去验眼，后半句话把隐藏在斑体内的弟控之魂彻底唤醒了。“小佐助，在这世界上永远不可能有讨厌弟弟的哥哥啊。”“真的吗？”“我用宇智波的荣誉（和对泉奈的爱）发誓...”

说罢，斑把小佐助抱起来走出浴缸，放到旁边的地板上站着，变出几个影分身，一个飞奔到房间拿回一大一小两套衣服，两个帮他用毛巾抹干头发和擦拭身体，一个帮他穿上那件背后绣着团扇的族衣（黑色立领长袖衬衫）与黑色短裤，一个留下来把凌乱的浴室恢复原状，而本体穿着跟小佐助同款的衬衫与黑色长裤，将折腾了一天终于抵不住睡魔侵袭昏昏欲睡的他再次抱起来，沿路折返回到自己的房间。

“啧，真是一点危机感都没有...”只见，在床头柜上那盏八咫鸦造型床头灯微弱的光映照下，早就用卓罗把全身上下包括头发都弄干的斑，让小佐助紧靠在胸前，拿着吹风机耐心地把他的小剌毛头吹干，然后把手中（没用）的东西抛向站在床边待命的影分身。“要是遇到坏人怎么办？”斑搂着怀中的小懒猪重新躺回床上，盖上早前被踢到一旁的被子，亲吻了一下那光滑的额头，柔声细语道。“晚安，小佐助。”

隔天，当小佐助从床上醒过来时，发现他抱着的“温暖物体”居然是斑，他的内心是崩溃的，因为在失去比任何东西都来得重要的哥哥这一刻，他竟然还能一觉睡到自然醒，说好的宇智波失去爱就会“开眼”继而“毁天灭地”的传言呢？“早安啊，小佐助。”一直闭眼装睡的斑，趁小佐助想要开溜前抓着他的小爪子，克尽哥哥本分给予弟弟一个早安吻，接着跨过还反应不过来的他下床到楼下的浴室洗漱，临走甩下一句。“对了，母亲刚才来过，喊我们快点下去吃早饭，还说父亲的气已消掉大半。”

听到“父亲”这堪比火灾、打雷，地震般可怕的称呼，小佐助立刻追了上去，边走边喊着。“斑这个混蛋，昨晚的温柔果然是装出来...”亏他还白感动了那么一下下，他发誓，以后再不会跟斑一起洗澡（擦背）泡澡，更不会同睡一张床！

tbc


	4. 提前到来的“真相”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 灭族前，四战斑「取代」鼬成为小佐助哥哥，然后每天过着边秀恩爱（划掉）调戏弟弟，边拯救宇智波的故事，HE。ps，除了小佐助，包括父母在内都忘了鼬的存在。

虽然小佐助嘴上说着讨厌斑（表面上讨厌斑的自以为是、自作多情、唯我独尊、控制欲强，实际上却是讨厌斑取代了哥哥独一无二位置），但事关爸爸妈妈的幸福生活，他还是把斑那些乱七八糟的话听了进去，从玄关旁边的阶梯悄悄溜回房间去，好让待在餐厅里的爸爸妈妈像他和正牌哥哥（鼬）般，趁着没人看见时，玩那个最好玩的游戏，亲亲抱抱举高高。

说起来，小佐助已经记不清上次跟鼬玩亲亲抱抱举高高是什么时候的事，甚至被鼬“戳额头”次数也遂渐减少，曾几何时，他还天真的以为，只要鼬不再戳自己额头，就不会再度失约，谁不知，事实的真相却是忙得不可开交无法脱身的鼬，跟睡在同一张床的他见面机会更少了。

“哥哥、哥哥，你究竟在哪里？”回到房间后，完全没有睡意的小佐助躺回那张一个人嫌太大两个人嫌太挤最适合依偎式睡姿的床上，双手紧抱着除哥哥外唯一玩伴绿色小恐龙，蜷缩起小小的身子，一边回想着昨夜和今早发生的种种（鼬失踪→女神姨姨好心的替他寻人→斑莫名其妙的成为他哥哥→爸爸妈妈忘记鼬并把斑当成哥哥），一边抱怨着某位不在现场的人。“要是你再不回来，小佐助就要变心...移情别恋什么的...斑啊！”接着，还不怕死的补上一句。“反正斑那混蛋也给了小佐助最喜欢的“亲亲抱抱举高高”，小佐助可不是开玩笑，是说真的。”

说到这里，小佐助彷彿突然想到什么般，抛下（划掉）留下那个最好同伴，跳下床，翻箱倒柜了一会儿，却找不到那本被他三不五时拿出来翻看，聊以慰藉像个时时刻刻惦记丈夫新婚妻子般的自己；记录了比他早五年出生哥哥生活的点点滴滴；只属于他们一家人的共同回忆，让他珍而重之的那本厚厚的相册；顿时像个泄气的气球般跌坐在地上。“小佐助明明记得上次看完后，就把它放回“这里”了啊，怎么就不见了？”

“不行，为了小佐助最最最最最爱的哥哥，一定要先找到“証据”才行。”有道是，小孩子的情绪来得快去得也快，小佐助一下子又变得生龙活虎起来，猛地站起来跑向门口，打算去问一下经常跟自己分享心事和秘密，家中除哥哥外神圣的万事通妈妈，他想，平时这个时候父亲早已出门上斑，所以应该没关系吧，正好这时，耳边突然传来一把温柔的女声。“小佐助，你在找什么啊，需要妈妈帮忙吗？”

真是说曹操曹操到，原来当美琴送走了丈夫富岳，折返到餐厅把桌子、厨具和碗筷等清理好，却发现不见了小儿子的可爱身影，按理说，即使小佐助出去作手里剑练习...哦，不对...是修练，也会事先跟她报备一声啊，脑海里适时掠过不甘被妈妈看扁的他，站在自己面前，像只吃得嘴巴鼓鼓的仓鼠般，一脸萌萌哒的纠正着。“不是练习，是修练！”

于是，美琴一边脱下身上的雪白围裙，一边喊着对方名字，一边沿路找到楼上房间去，果不其然，看到小佐助坐在乱成一团的卧室里，歪着那颗黑色小刺毛脑袋，不知道在想些什么？

“妈妈。”小佐助下意识的转过头，就看到站在门口的美琴，剎那间，像看到救星般，直接飞扑上去，手口并用地比划着问道。“你有没有看到哥哥那本厚厚的相册？”“相册？”闻言，美琴蓦地想起昨晚洗碗时，斑曾拜托她若小佐助问起哥哥那本相册在哪，就告诉他自己慢慢找，当下暗想，这又是兄弟俩玩的什么新游戏吧，遂微笑着说。“对不起，小佐助，妈妈也不知道，不如我们一起找出来好吗？”

“嗯。”小佐助点点头，乖乖跟着妈妈下楼去，从进出房子的第一道屏障玄关的玄关台开始翻找起来，接着途经廊上的电话架又翻了一遍，然后走进旁边的和室大肆捣乱一番，最后皇天不负有心人，成功在餐厅电视柜找到那本彷彿千呼万唤始出来的“哥哥相册”，随即，他面露满足的笑容，兴奋得手舞足蹈。“妈妈、妈妈，小佐助找到了,找到了！”

“小佐助很厉害哦。”跟不善于表达感情的富岳不同的是，颇有良妻贤母风范的美琴除了耐心聆听、接纳和理解自以为被父亲拒绝的小儿子外，从来不会吝啬于赞美以及鼓励的话，揉了揉那颗硬中带软的小刺毛头，温柔地征求着对方的同意。“不过，接下来的回忆之旅，小佐助能不能也带上妈妈呢？”

天知道，小佐助本来就为了拆穿斑这冒牌货才拼命把“哥哥相册（鼬真实存在过的証明）”找出来，又岂有拒绝之理，两人手牵着手来到桌边坐下，并把“重中之重的証据”摊开来放在上面，心中的小算盘打的噼里啪啦响，待妈妈看过后再透过她去说服爸爸，爸爸又把斑一脚踢飞再一起把“货真价实”的哥哥找回来，皆大欢喜，何况，电视上的刑侦剧不是都爱这样演吗？在证据面前，犯人无法抵赖，乖乖承认自己罪行什么的？哼，一想到斑夹着尾巴逃走的画面，小佐助心中难免有点小激动，但事情之后的发展并非如他所愿。

“咦？”下一刻，当小佐助像只小奶猫般窝在美琴怀里，看着那双默默为家人无条件付出的大手，慢慢的一页一页翻阅着，心中的疑惑却越来越浓郁，如果他没有记错的话，他们兄弟俩都是在令人既爱且恨的夏天出生，恨的是，无法像寒冷的冬天般跟哥哥名正言顺黏在一起，譬如说，哥哥会用最温暖的手和怀抱，替他的脸颊、脖子、手手脚脚等驱寒，譬如说，两人会一起窝在暖桌下做喜欢的事，睡午觉、画画和聊天，譬如说，到了晚上睡觉时，恨不得把全身暖意都传递给他的哥哥会把他抱得很紧很紧，就像要把他整个人揉进骨血里头般，爱的是，这可是完美如哥哥的诞生日呀，没有这一天就没有哥哥了，但眼前的这一张张照片就像鼬为了训练自己眼力和他玩的找不同游戏般，跟原来照片有着明显差异，他忍不住伸手指了指，一脸茫然的问道。“妈妈，这是什么？”

顺着胖乎乎的小指头看去，美琴禁不住露出怀念的神情，只见，照片上的拍摄地点是她当年生下斑的医院育婴室——由于适逢圣诞节前后，医院职员特地为小床上的“圣诞宝宝”各自戴上圣诞帽和盖着圣诞主题被子，好让他们也感受一下来到世上的首个圣诞欢乐气氛，她耐心地给小儿子解释着。“小佐助你忘了吗？哥哥出生的日子正好是十二月二十四日，平安夜，所以即使是医院也少不了沾染浓烈的节日气氛呢。”顿了顿。“但是作为一个母亲，自不希望孩子生日跟其他（世俗）节日混在一起，就像被人硬生生夺去了庆祝生日权利般...也真太难为斑那孩子了。”

对此，美琴感到非常内疚，要不是当年她阵痛了足足三天三夜，才顺利誕下婚后首个宝宝，斑就不会从来没有跟父母、同期和同僚庆祝生日的经验，即便是那个被富岳看中视为未来儿媳妇、非常进取的女孩子——泉也不例外，忍者的人生本来就十分短暂，更别说是宇智波一族里跟天才中的天才“瞬身止水”齐名兼身负家族重任的斑呢。

“斑...（那个大混蛋）...哥哥，居然...。”小佐助难掩惊讶的说，同时不忘加上哥哥这称呼，要知道，对于还是小孩子的他来说，恐怕没有一个节日比生日来得更重要的了，以至于，完全无法想像连他身边的人都不记得自己生日会是怎幺样，美琴彷彿没有发现他的异样，继续翻阅下去，照片上长相（一点也不）可爱，白（得如鬼魅般）白胖（得如猪般）胖的小团子，慢慢进化为（一脸生人勿近）严肃表情的黑短炸少年，除了十几张与众不同的双人照，展现出这个（宛如魔鬼再世）面瘫少年各式各样含意不一的笑容，包括忍者入学、卒业式，后来晋升中忍加入暗部之类的人生重要时刻，都手不离弟弟的抱着抱着再抱着，就像一手抱、一手摸着主子的猫奴般，除了享受就是享受，反之，差不多被摸遍全身像个羞涩的小姑娘般的小佐助，除了脸红就是脸红，似乎颇为乐在其中，很快，停在一个空白的页面上。“小佐助，回忆之旅到此为止，我们是时候回到现实世界了哦。”

“妈妈，我...。”在这个所谓“有图有真相”的世代，我们恼羞成怒的小佐助好不容易才压下混乩情绪，转过头，有点艰涩地开口，一方面他好想告诉她斑是冒牌货，真正的哥哥还下落外明，另一方面又不忍心让她难过伤心，怀胎十月辛辛苦苦生下来的孩子说没了就没了，这对深爱兄弟俩的母亲可是重大打击，思来想去，既然弄丢哥哥的人是他，那幺失去哥哥的痛苦由自己一人承受好了，加之斑冷厉的威胁言犹在耳，他摇摇头示意自己没事，内心却暗暗打定主意，等吃过午饭再去河边找找看吧，他发誓一定会把鼬带回家！

“小佐助长大了，有自己的小秘密了。”见小儿子不想说，美琴也不勉强他，用眼角的余光看了墙上的挂钟一眼，发现时间已经不早了，便接着说下去。“时间已经不早了，妈妈该做饭了，不过在这之前，还是要把“残局”好好收拾一下。”美琴边说边拍拍手站起来，绕过小佐助把散落一地的东西，弯腰拾起来看了一眼，又一件件放回原处。

“妈妈、妈妈，小佐助来帮你好吗？”虽然在富岳眼中小佐助早就被妈妈和哥哥宠得生活几乎不能自理，但基本的责任心还是有的，小跑到美琴旁边，把东西一件件拿起来再给她递上去，从来不认为小佐助只会帮倒忙的美琴，用赞赏的目光看着他。“谢谢你哦。”

结果，母子同心协力之下，不消一刻就把房子恢复原样，两人又一起去了浴室洗手，然后分道扬镳，各自回到属于自己的位置，美琴待在个人战场般的厨房努力战斗着，小佐助尽心尽力当他的吃货，没办法，他又不是鼬，随时随地都可以做出一顿令人满意的，丰富的大餐，不一会儿，两人在精美的餐桌上吃着热腾腾的饭菜——加入时令豆类，吃起来别有风味又健康的炊饭，待他们饱餐一顿之后，小佐助藉口到南贺川森林修练手里剑，独自外出。“对不起，妈妈，小佐助骗了你...哥哥，小佐助来了...。”

另一边厢，在木叶暸望塔内，已经换下黑色族衣的斑穿着一身暗部装束，头上斜斜挂着狐狸面具，静静伫立在墙面上的巨型监控仪萤幕前，鹰隼般危险的眸子紧盯着里面的“目标人物”一举一动、直接或间接接触过的人事物，时不时又拿起手上写着大大的“秘”字的小册子，翻出与之相对应的资料，看起来一副非常认真工作的样子。

直到某个熟悉得不能再熟悉的小小身影，突然出现在镜头里，斑冷峻的脸孔无动于衷不动声色，戏谑的黑眸闪烁着异样的光彩。“小鬼果然是小鬼，这么快就坐不住了？”说罢，在幻术的掩盖下，斑偷偷地结了个影分身的印，然后，本体在其他边摸鱼边透过那一台台望远镜，没日没夜监视着宇智波的暗部成员的眼皮下，紧紧尾随着他而去。

起初，斑打算当一个最称职的哥哥，仅是隐藏自己气息“躲”在树上好好看着他，奈何对面的小鬼真是太乩来了，只见前一刻还在岸边当“望夫石”的他，后一刻就上演着“投河自尽”的老土戏码，斑不假思索，随即纵身跃下，跳入水中，一把将不谙水性载浮载沉的小猫捞上来，狠狠扔到岸上去，似乎有些余怒未消地吼道。“小鬼，你找死吗？找死滚远点，别弄脏了这条河流的水！”生气归生气，但人还是要救的，不然这场有趣的余兴节目就无法继续“演”下去，岂不是亏大了！

斑虽然没有接受过正统的医疗训练，也没有被奉为医疗忍者的鼻祖柱间般的能力，但在他那个一不小心就绕辫子、人均寿命约三十岁、正处于黎明前最黑暗可说是群魔乱舞的混乱年代，如能一直一直一直活下去，就会不知不觉成为一部“会走路的百科全书”吧——根据斑多年的经验，所谓的遇溺，指的是液体进入肺部而导致缺氧，继而窒息，因此，只要反其道而行之，将身体多出来的液体倒掉就行，但有一点要注意，那就是时间拖得越久存活率越低，后遗症越严重。

在分秒必争的情况下（10/20法则，10秒发现，20秒救起），斑立时收起玩心，一个瞬身，就来到小佐助身边，然后蹲下去，伸手将面朝下的他口腔和鼻腔里的水、泥和污物一并清除掉，接着，抱起他柔软的腰部，置于那只屈膝的腿上，让他背部朝上、头朝下进行倒水，整个过程干净俐落，绝不拖泥带水，但心里想的却是，啧，这个（他和柱间辛辛苦苦建立）村子真是太幸福，太和平，像小佐助般的一个忍校精英学生，不仅还没学会在脚步放出卓罗，自由行走于水面上基本中的基本，更是差点成为首个在南贺川溺水死亡的宇智波，果然是一个失败了的世界，难怪会培养出（继承扉间那种冰冷麻木的“火之意志”）诸如团藏和高层们这么好的人才，最后更哈哈大笑起来。“哈哈哈...！”

“咳...咳咳...咳...”等小佐助吐得七七八八，甚至差点连苦胆水都吐不出来，他才猛然间意识到，自己居然像只小奶狗般趴在某样温暖的物体上，脑海里不免产生了下面这个念头“我是谁，我在哪，我要干什么？”，但很快地，他就被一阵恶劣笑声唤回了神智，他不用想也知道這声音的主人是谁，除了那个男人外，谁又会笑得如此恶心又可恨？他拼命挣扎起身站起，却依旧提不起半点的力量来，不得不向现实低头，扭过头向身下的“冒牌货”哥哥，开口求助。“斑...快、快把我拉起来！”

“亲爱的小佐助，你这是求人的态度吗？你是不是忘了说一声“求你啦哥哥”、“哥哥拜托了”？”斑不为所动地回道，既然小佐助搞不清楚自己位置，就有必要好好提醒一下他什么叫长幼有序、尊卑之别（简言之，在哥哥面前，弟弟永远只有听话的份儿），反正若是比谁更有耐心的话，最后屈服的人一定不是他，这不过是时间的问题罢了。

“可...可恶。”无疑，喊一声哥哥再讨好撒娇一下，又不会要他少一块肉（哼，自昨天到今早，看他喊了多次“斑哥哥”却依然是“胖助”就知道了），但继续这样的趴下去真的太太太太太羞耻了，脑中适时浮现出上次差点在南贺川遇溺淹死，幸亏被刚好出任务归来的止水哥及时发现出手相助，顺道送惊魂未定的他回家，可他还未来得及向鼬寻求安慰，就听见对方朝好友冷冷道了一声谢谢，然后抓着他的手臂半拉半拖地带回卧室，扔到床上，接着，鼬一改往日温柔宠溺的宠弟狂魔形象，一边把他按在腿上，一边强行脱掉他的裤子和小内内，丝毫不顾他的挣扎和抵抗，噼里啪啦地扬起巴掌打屁屁，让人脸红心跳（划掉）超害羞的画面，小佐助理所当然选择了后者。“斑哥哥...快把我拉起来...求你啦。”

“弟弟真乖！”见小佐助如此识时务，斑露出满意的笑容，奖励般揉了揉他的小脑袋，只可惜，这种温馨的氛围并没有维持太久，变脸比翻书还要快的斑，雷霆闪电般出手脱掉他的裤子，连同那条番茄小内内一并拉下去，就像要重现小佐助脑内小剧场般，斑一边大力地拍打着圆润可爱的小屁股，一边阴沉着脸的训斥道。“不过，犯了错的孩子必须要接受惩罚...！”

“啊啊啊...痛...住...住手...啊...。”耳边充斥着“啪啪啪...”的拍打声，让人前妥妥的冰山小王子、人后傲娇弟弟人设的小佐助羞耻得无以复加，先别提（弟弟）屁股是（除哥哥偶然用来“爱的惩罚”活泼调皮的弟弟外）只可远观而不可亵玩焉的东西，就是耍流氓也拜托专业一点吧，这样毫无遮掩的在光天化日之下进行，万一不小心让别人看到他这个狼狈不堪样子，他以后还有面目见人吗？

虽然早知道斑是变态，但没想到斑居然如此变态，小佐助顿时恼羞成怒，再次出言不逊。“混...混蛋...你...凭什么...打我...啊啊...。”岂料，斑仅仅一句话，就堵得小佐助哑口无言。“就凭...你这小崽子打不过我？够不够？”

“小佐助，我再给你一次机会，想好了再回答我，不然的话，我现在，立即，马上就让你体验一下传说中屁股开花的滋味。”斑半瞇着眼睛，盯着下方的小佐助，语气阴冷得让人头皮发麻、浑身鸡皮疙瘩，彷彿对方做了一件“不可原谅的事”，这期间那只恶魔之手一刻都没有停下来过。“你知道自己错在哪儿吗？”

“啊，痛痛痛...。”面对斑极为暴力、赤裸裸的威胁，小佐助还有选择的余地吗？更何况，大人们不是常说，好汉不吃眼前亏什么的、君子报仇十年未晚什么的？于是他很认真地在思考，趴在小小的手臂上思考，难道是斑那个混蛋知道自己今早偷偷找“証据”，想要拆穿他这个冒牌货哥哥的事实？可是，正义不是站在他这边的吗？做错事的人明明是斑啊！

犹记得，哥哥亲手造给他的爱心绘本（譬如说，睡美人）和电视上演的动画（又譬如说，面包超人）都是正义必胜。抑或（斑）不喜欢他总是直呼其名，没大没小，但最后他也喊了一声“斑哥哥”啊，而且还用那么羞耻的打开方式，想到这里，小佐助气就不打一处来。

还是因为他这挂名弟弟的器量太小，天知道，作为拥有最多爱的宇智波一族，曾经流传着一个恐怖又悲伤的传说——故事的主人翁，因为不满身边的人器量不及自己，结果，就在某个月圆之夜，除配件一般弱小丑陋的弟弟外，狠心把生养自己的父母、爱慕自己的恋人和既妒忌又羡慕自己的族人，毫不留情的统统杀掉了...最后的最后，他这恶贯满盈的灭族凶手，终于被彻底成长起来的弟弟，亲手了结生命，含笑而逝，反而，被迫背上弒亲之罪的弟弟变成了另一个“哥哥”，从此以后，带着自己伤心故事和无尽悔恨走上名为“赎罪”的不归路，所以说，有器量，才有活路嘛。

“小...小佐助...啊啊...知道了...是...器量...啊...太小...。”小佐助自作聪明的说着心中的标准答案，不料换来的却是一顿激烈无比的拍打，同时把他数落得一文不值。“小鬼，看来我真的救错你了...你不是溺水...而是脑袋灌水...无药可救...。”顿了顿“你当真以为我不知道，刚才你故意跳入水中，只为把早已消失于河中的“哥哥”找回来...你大概认为，即使不幸地失败了，或许鼬（止水）会出来救你，因为弟弟一旦出事，哥哥绝对会第一时间冲上去搭救，不是吗？...仅仅为了这么愚蠢的原因，就将自己置于危险的境地...哈哈哈。”

“宇智波佐助，你给我好好听着。”说到底，不管是那个时代、那个类型的宇智波弟控都无法容忍的是，弟弟在哥哥面前轻视自己宝贵的生命，还要长着一张宇智波弟弟大众脸，为了打消他无谓的妄念，斑不得不狠下心肠截破他的幻想，最复古、最具有神秘色彩的永恒万华镜闪过一丝森冷的光芒。“...你不用再等他了...你念念不忘的那个人...宇智波鼬...他永远不会回来了...因为他早已被辉夜女神扔进地狱的火湖里，洗清身上所有的罪孽...。”

其实，从某方面来看，这不算撒谎，也不算侮辱了鼬，只不过，有关哥哥的事情，小佐助的眼里容不得一粒沙子，若不是某个“敏感部位”痛得着实厉害，他早就扑上去跟斑玩命了，哪会像现在这样“安安静静”（仅是一拳打在了地上）对话？“骗人！骗人！骗人！哥哥是天下间最完美的人，才不会下地狱，一定会上天堂！”

虽说每个人（即便是公认的坏人）都有佛性，都能成佛，但小佐助炸毛的样子简直太可爱，让斑忍不住想要逗弄一下。“啧，一个双手沾满鲜血的人，能上天堂吗？”“混蛋，你知道什幺？”像是为了增加气势和说服力，小佐助甚至把心目中权威的象征富岳搬出来压斑。“爸爸说他们是危害村子的坏人和毒瘤？”对此，斑嗤之以鼻。“如果换作是你的话，只要危害到村子的安逸，即使这些所谓的毒瘤是父母、兄弟姐妹、恋人、挚友和族人也不放过？”见小佐助既不回应也不反驳，斑抛出一个又一个看似简单的犀利问题，彷彿不把人迫到墙角誓不甘休。“假如有一天，宇智波成为村子的威胁，你认为鼬会站在正义的木叶那一边，还是邪恶的族人那一边？”

小佐助想也不想地回答道。“哼，这种事根本不可能发生。”斑不以为然地笑了笑。“小佐助，既然你自恃作为正义一方，那么想必也听过《桃太郎》的故事，但你有没有想过，表面上桃太郎把路上遇到的狗、山鸡、猴子作为随从，一起征伐鬼岛，带回金银财宝的英雄行为，实际上却是名副其实的侵略者呢？”“这是替天行道，劫富济贫。”小佐助几乎本能的反驳了一句，没想到却遭到了斑峻厉的批评和无情的否定。“按你的话来说，富有的人活该被掠夺财产，貌美的人活该被侵犯，拥有血继限界的人活该被利用，但话又说回来，你又凭什幺认为，宇智波这写论眼仓库不会步上鬼岛的后尘，被一只只挖下来带回去，然后“安装”在别人的身体，发光发亮？”

“对了，你还没回答我刚才的问题呢？”斑绕了一大圈，最后还是回到原来的问题。“哥哥当然会站在...。”话突然止住，宇智波三个字硬生生被他吞回肚子里，对鼬而言，宇智波只不过是血统或从属哪里的名称，根本毫无意义，不然，父亲怎么老是在餐桌上抱怨身为暗部分队长的他，一次又一次把任务（木叶）凌驾于家族利益之上，小佐助最后干脆摆出一副鸵鸟状说。“不不不，小佐助听不懂你在说什么。”

“你不说也没关系，自己心里明白就好。”斑嗤的一声笑道，与此同时，（小屁股）已经被打得有些麻木的小佐助，似乎没察觉到所谓的惩罚不再仅是肉体备受折磨，更是趋向于内在精神的压迫，以至于，急着为哥哥开脱的他，一字一顿咬牙切齿说。“即使这样也不是哥哥的错，哥哥一定是被（坏人）迫着干坏事。”

彷彿被触动内心深处尘封的琴弦，斑深情且戏谑的甩下一句。“不管你变成怎样，我永远都深爱着你么！”话音刚落，地上的小鸵鸟再次扭过头来，一脸嫌弃的问。“什么意思？”斑摇摇头，不着痕迹的转移话题。“没什么，要是你真的想“带回”哥哥，就一步步变强吧。”“变强？要多久？”不知不觉被牵着鼻子走的小佐助，继续追问着。“放心吧，不会太久，等你拥有跟爸爸妈妈和哥哥的眼睛，等你的爸爸妈妈和大家都变成星星，等你...。”斑言简意赅的说明着，却被小佐助陡然打断。“什么？爸爸妈妈和大家变成星星...！”

“小鬼，凡事都是有代价的。”像是感受不到对方着急的情绪，斑轻描淡写的道。“可是，小佐助好好好好好喜欢哥哥，也好好好好好喜欢爸爸妈妈和大家...小佐助不要爸爸妈妈和大家变成星星...鸣鸣鸣。”在心理和生理双重打击之下，小佐助直接爆哭起来。“还说不是爱哭鬼！”斑取笑道，一边转换着姿势，一边将小佐助捞起来，让其跨坐在他的大腿上，小佐助难得没有反抗，甚至把头埋在斑的怀里，闷声哼道。“鸣鸣鸣...小佐助...才不是...爱哭鬼...是眼泪自己流下来...。”斑也懒得跟他争辩，大小佐助死鸭子嘴硬也不是一、两天的事了。“要哭就尽情地哭吧，反正哭完了之后，事情就解决了。”

“你们三代火影不是很喜欢说这句话？时间会解决一切啊。”恐怕没人比斑更清楚，当小孩子难过哭泣时，叫他“不要哭”，只会换来他们更尽情地失声痛哭，便巧妙地利用这种（逆反）心理来套路小佐助。“你这个混蛋！大混蛋！超级大混蛋...（鸣鸣鸣...明知道他最怕爸爸妈妈变成星星，竟然一次又一次拿这个吓唬自己）...！”果然，“冷静下来”的小佐助，一边胡乱的擦着脸上的眼泪,一边损骂着斑。“骂吧，骂吧，等你口中的那些坏人，把你的爸爸妈妈和大家都变成星星了，到时，只剩下一个人的你，就有更多时间和精力去骂我吧，哈哈哈。”斑重施故技，小佐助尽管内心忐忑无比，嘴上却不肯吃亏。“混蛋，我不准你诅咒他们，即使哥哥不在，有爸爸和止水哥一定可以保护好宇智波一族的大家。”

“是吗？”斑有些意味深长地望了小佐助一眼，嘴角噙着的一抹玩味笑意。“若是一对一对决，富岳和止水的确有较大的优势，但可别忘了，这不是一场公平的比赛，包括团藏在内木叶的高层们，也就是你口口声声迫着鼬干坏事的坏人，可不会错过任何一个赶尽杀绝宇智波机会，若是鼬愿意乖乖听话去灭族（他们）就躲在后面先不插手，等人都死光光才出来收拾残局，挖去那一双双如瑰宝的写轮眼，并随时随地准备杀人灭口...鼬知道太多了，知道太多不利木叶的事；若是鼬选择跟宇智波共存亡（他们）便会采取另一个方案，一方面派出大量暗部去击杀富岳和止水等高手，毕竟蚁多啃死象，一方面让根去残杀没有战斗能力的老弱妇孺，要知道，不管是内心多么强大的人也会因最无助、最需要自己保护的对象死亡而露出破绽，即便只有短短一剎那，也是决定胜负的关键，而仁慈的三代火影大概会睁一眼闭一眼...为了达到一个最高尚的目的，可以使用最卑鄙的手段，就像千手柱间和扉间，就像过去的我一样。”说到最后，斑的声音低得像耳语。

“好了，今天就到此为止吧，好好睡一觉起来再想，或许就能做出更好的抉择也说不定。”小佐助张了张嘴似乎想说点什么，一阵强烈的倦意骤然袭来，再也无法抵御的他，嘟囔了几句，然后沉沉的睡过去。“从今以后...我会永远记得你的生日...亲手给你烘焙一个大大的、甜腻腻的蜂蜜蛋糕...插上跟你一样岁数的蜡烛...送你最好的生日礼物...再没有平安夜...再没有圣诞节...再没有圣诞老人...再没有节礼日...斑哥哥...求求你...请你救救大家...拜托了...。”

很久很久以后，当长大成人的佐助每每回想起这一天的经历，他的心情就会变得十分复杂，不仅丑态百出，还提早跟美好的童年说再见，甚至落得一个星期也下不了床，像个生活不能自理的废人般，被斑（本体）全天候二十四小时照顾（皇帝式）的悲惨遭遇，让他预先体验一下日后甜蜜的“二人生活”，但他还是感谢斑告诉了他真相；还给了宇智波和哥哥一个未来；许诺同生共死，永远在一起；不过这是后话了。

“啧，果然是幼稚的小鬼。”斑哭笑不得，小佐助居然想要用食物去收买他的胃，难不成以为人人都像他一样馋嘴巴，至少还要加上精堪的按摩手法和解锁后的“啪啪啪”吧，接着，像是宣告着闹剧终于告一段落，斑重新帮他穿好裤子和小内内，将人公主抱起来，藉着夜色的掩护，朝着族地的方向走去，边走边说。“...该是你上场的时候了，可别让我失望喔，宇智波一族最强的幻术忍者，瞬身止水。”

说实在的，若非为了稳住小佐助以防他乱来，斑真不想让他这么早看到宇智波和木叶的黑暗面，但既然事实摆在眼前，斑也只能顺势而为了，不是有句话这么说的，“疯狂的定义就是，一直重复相同的事情，却期待不同的结果。”此时此刻，就像当年有着领导者的睿智又有着孩童般天真的他般，斑要用自己的双手再次转动他和宇智波的命运之轮...。

tbc


End file.
